¡Pregúntale a los personajes de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z!
by faty-chan
Summary: damas y caballeros, les vengo a presentar un nuevo programa, pasen y vean no se arrepentirán (historia en pausa)
1. Propaganda

**¡Pregúntale a los personajes de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Interrumpimos este programa para mostrarles a última hora en vivo este "comercial…"**

-¡hola mundo!.-grito con mucho ánimo desde el escenario una chica de 16 años, cabello castaño claro sostenido en dos coletas hasta mitad de muslo, ojos color celestes azulados llamativos, vestía un lindo vestido con olanes en la falda de color celeste.

-en este corto comercial les venimos a decir...-dijo otra chica muy parecida a la primera, diferencia de la primera esta lo llevaba en una coleta, vestía una falda lisa azul y una blusa blanca con un dibujo de Mojo Jojo.

-que presentaremos un nuevo programa llamado… dobles de tambores por favor.-le continuo la primera chica

-ha… ¡Pregúntale a los personajes de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z! .-dijeron al unisonó apuntando un cartel detrás de ellas

-yo soy Mitsuki, y ella Natsuki.- se presento la chica de dos coletas señalando a su hermana- como ya sabrán este no es el típico programa que ya han salido al aire, no…

-Mitsuki ya sabes que no tienes que revelar mucha información, la directora nos está viendo.-susurro Natsuki esto último sonriéndole a la cámara

-ok, ok, ya sé que no tengo que decir nada.- soltó un suspiro y sonriéndole a la cámara continúo- para que este programa funcione solo tienes que mandar un mensaje con tu pregunta dirigido a cualquier personaje, por favor especificar bien a quien va dirigido…

-tardas mucho en explicar Mitsuki, solo tienes que mandar un mensaje al 0800-REVIEW, y listo no es mucho trabajo

-no seas así Natsuki.-dijo haciendo un puchero-bueno como decía… ¡ah sí!... me olvide, suelo ser olvidadiza y me ha pasado…

-Mitsuki te estás saliendo del tema, como decía mi hermana, tienen que mandar preguntas y nosotras iremos a buscar aquellos que tienen que responder ¿me explico? Si no entendieron y bue que le vamos hacer.-dijo Natsuki sin interés en el tema.

-se nos está terminando el tiempo espero sus mensajes solo cuesta… no sé cuánto cuesta pero después averiguamos y listo ya tenemos el programa, manden mensajes, ¿ya le di el numero? ¿Sí? Bueno…-dejo de hablar Mitsuki al ver la hora en el reloj

- hasta pronto.- se despidieron al unisonó antes de que se apaguen las luces Mitsuki mas emocionada que su hermana

-¡manden sus mensajes no se arrepentirán!.- grito Mitsuki a lo lejos

**Volvemos con nuestro programa favorito…**

_**Detrás de escena**_

-Listo directora.-dijo sin ganas Natsuki

-que bueno mis niñas.- respondió una chica de cabello color rubio oscuro cortado hasta los hombros desmechado, acariciando a un gato de peluche.

-no entiendo porque nos dice "mis niñas" si tenemos casi la misma edad… ¡y además nosotras somos mayores!.- dramatizó Natsuki.

-y… ¿ahora qué hacemos Faty-chan?.- pregunto inocente-mente Mitsuki.

-todo a su tiempo chicas, todo a su tiempo.- respondió Faty con una sonrisa malvada.

-ne… Natsuki, me da miedito cuan habla así.-susurro Mitsuki.

-si… mejor nos vamos.- respondió en un susurro- nos tenemos que ir, vamos a llegar tarde a casa

-eh… claro, vayan con cuidado.- dijo Faty

-¡sí, sí, claro!.- grito a mas de una cuadra Natsuki arrastrando a su hermana


	2. comienza el programa

**¡Pregúntale a los personajes de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-volvemos con ustedes.- exclamo feliz Mitsuki.

-ah… no puedo creer que estemos aquí… de nuevo.-suspiro frustrada Natsuki.

-levanta ese ánimo Natsuki ya tenemos nuestro primer mensaje

-bueno según esto dice, está dirigida a RRB verde.-dijo Natsuki mirando la tabla.

-¡bueno a buscarlo!.- grito Mitsuki lanzando un golpe hacia el cielo.

…

-en el lugar más recóndito de la ciudad de Nuevo Tokio, más específicamente en el Instituto Nueva Saltadilla, buscamos al ser que nos tiene que responder.-Narraba Mitsuki.

-ya cállate

-pero estoy tratando de poner el ambiente así se hace más interesante

-bueno, sí, ya llegamos.- hablaba Natsuki por el teléfono.

-al menos préstame atención

-según esta información tiene que estar en las canchar de deporte.- seguía sin prestarle atención a Mitsuki, empezaron a caminar yendo a las canchas, ya entrando a la chanca de soccer cerca de los vestidores visualizaron a un chico azabache con una coleta chica y flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos color verde oscuro, con el uniforme de deportes.

-¡hey tú el de coleta!.- grito Natsuki mientras se acercaba al susodicho- ¿eres Butch?

-si… ¿quién lo pregunta?

-¡ah!... yo soy Mitsuki y ella Natsuki vinimos a que…

-firmes esto.- le interrumpió Natsuki mostrándole unos papeles a Butch.

-mmm… ¿para qué tengo que firmar?.- dudo al ver aquellas chicas extrañas.

-oh no te preocupes es para… para que allá mas pizza en el comedor.- mintió descaradamente Natsuki.

-¿pizza…?

-Natsu… creo que esta dudando.- susurro Mitsuki.

-no te preocupes… lo está pensando.- la tranquilizo mirando al azabache con una sonrisa.

-ok, ¿donde firmo?.- pregunto Butch.

-bueno tienes que firmar aquí, tu inicial aquí, una mas aquí y… ¡listo!.- afirmo Natsuki verificando si estaba todo en regla.

-¿no creen que son muchas firmas para comer pizza?.- pregunto Butch extrañado al notar que había firmado de mas.

-oh si pizza… un cambio de planes firmaste un contrato.- respondió Natsuki sin interés.

-¿qué contrato?

-¿sabes? Haces muchas preguntas.- dijo Natsuki mirando su celular.

-bueno creo que la gente normal pregunta que firmo porque ¡no sabe que firmo!.- grito esto último agarrándose la cabeza.

-ya no grites no es el fin del mundo, me dejas sorda.- lo regaño Mitsuki sobándose un oído- bueno solo tienes que responder esto

-ahora tengo que responder preguntas

- sí, si lo que tu digas.- hablo Natsuki desinteresada

-ahora que lo noto… ¿porque hay cámaras?.- pregunto señalando una cámara que estaba al lado izquierdo a este.

-hasta que lo notas… estas en un programa de preguntas y respuestas, ¿feliz?, bueno comencemos la pregunta Mitsuki

-¡sí!, la pregunta es…

-¿y la pregunta?.- pregunto Butch cansando de todo esto.

-lo siento por tratar de poner suspenso a esto ¿sí?, bueno como decía la pregunta es de **Blossomxbrick04199 **y dice… ¿Por qué a pesar de que eres tan competitivo, un arrogante, un pervertido y un sin fin de cosas aun así tienes fans, cuál es tu secreto?.- termino de leer la pregunta Mitsuki.

-entonces mi pregunta es ¿cuál es mi secreto de tener fans?, no hay ningún secreto, tengo fans porque me aman.- respondió arrogante.

-¿lo grabaron?.- pregunto Natsuki a los camarógrafos mientras estos asentían-. sí, bueno a la siguiente pregunta así terminamos más rápido con esto

- ¿me das tu autógrafo?.- pregunto Mitsuki extendiéndole una libreta con hojas celeste a Butch

- claro todo por una fan.- respondió este escribiendo en la libreta, todo esto fue presenciado por Natsuki que los miraba con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-Mitsuki.-dijo entre dientes-. vamos por la próxima pregunta

-¡claro!.- exclamo feliz después de despedirse de Butch.

-bueno la próxima es Buttercup, mejor conocida por aquí como Kaoru, según esto dice que también tiene que estar en este campo.- dijo Natsuki analizando sus datos.

-¡Cuidado!.- escucharon decir antes de que Natsuki se estrellara contra el suelo por un impacto- conste que les avise

-¿qué fue eso?.-pregunto Natsuki sobándose la cabeza.

-fue un balón de soccer.- respondió infantil-mente Mitsuki

-¿estás bien?.- preguntó una azabache con ojos color verdes usando el uniforme del equipo de soccer.

-si solo fue un golpazo en la cabeza, solo va a salir un chinchón.- dijo desinteresada sobándose el lugar afectado.

-me llamo Kaoru y ¿ustedes?.- preguntó extendiéndole la mano a Natsuki.

-yo Natsuki y ella es mi hermana Mitsuki.- se presento aceptando es gestó de Kaoru.

-¿puedes firmar aquí?.- pregunto inocentemente Mitsuki extendiéndole el contrato.

-claro.- respondió firmando el contrato- ¿para qué es?

-oh nada importante, solo firmaste un contrato para responder cualquier pregunta que te preguntemos.-dijo Mitsuki mirando dicho papel.

-¿Qué hice qué?.- pregunto confundida.

-nada, solo responde, la pregunta la mando **Nogizaka haruka **y dice… ¿Qué debe tener un hombre para que te enamore, como debe ser tanto física como personalmente?.-termino de leer Natsuki.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

-no sé, tal vez tratan de averiguar si te gusta cierta personita.- dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa malvada- pero solo responde

-bueno, ¡solo porque firme esa cosa!.- grito señalando el contrato en manos de Mitsuki.

-como ya dije no tienen que gritar.- dijo Mitsuki sobándose nuevamente el oído.

-Para que me enamore, no solo tiene que tener un buen aspecto, aunque pensándolo bien los pelinegros me llaman la atención, ¿¡eh!...? su personalidad debe ser única, tal vez se pueda comportar arrogante, presumido, tacaño, pervertido y un sin fin de cosas, pero no va a hacer, todo cursi nada de eso, yo quiero alguien que tenga una personalidad más parecida a mí, me hago entender... ¿no?

-¿describió sin querer al que yo pienso?.- le preguntó en un susurro Mitsuki a su hermana.

-yo creo que si.- le respondió igualmente en un susurro.

-ok eso es todo.- dijo Mitsuki mostrándole una sonrisa angelical.

-bueno, adiós.-se despidió Kaoru corriendo con el balón hacia las canchas.

-bueno el siguiente es…- dijo Mitsuki leyendo los mensajes-. mmm esto es extraño no creo poder responder esto… ¿le tenemos que preguntar a la directora?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?.- pregunto Natsuki tomando las preguntas-. mmm si…

-¿hola?, si… tenemos una pregunta que no se si podemos buscar a la persona que la tiene que responder… si la tercera… ¿debemos llamarlos? Ok, bye.- termino la llamada Mitsuki.

-bueno a llamarlos.- agarro el celular y marco el numero que le habían dado- ¿hola… kia? Soy Natsuki, si tenemos una pregunta para ti, la mando **Jimena** y dice ¿Por qué se cancelo realmente el programa?

-¿Qué dice?.- pregunto Mitsuki.

-si, bye.- se despidió cortando la llamada-. dice que fue porque no se dio cuenta de que estaba incumpliendo reglas del lugar

-ah… bueno suena triste… ¡quien sigue!.- grito para levantar el ánimo.

-mmm el siguiente es… tiene que estar por aquí.- dijo buscando con la mirada a su "objetivo"-. ¡allá esta!

-¡vamos!.- grito Mitsuki acercándose a su "objetivo".

-¿ustedes otra vez?.- pregunto sin ganas Butch.

-no te vas a librar de nosotras fácilmente verdecito.- dijo altaneramente Natsuki.

-y la pregunta es… la mando **I'm the darkness **y dice… ¿por qué siempre molestas a la pobre de buttercup?.- pregunto Mitsuki.

- porque es divertido la expresión que hace cuando se enoja

-esta es de **Una-demente-suelta** y dice ¿Por qué eres tan pervertido e imbécil?  
.-leyó Mitsuki.

-yo no soy pervertido e imbécil todo lo contrario nadie se me resiste

- bueno esto es todo por ahora, por casualidad ¿Has visto a tu hermano de gorra roja?.- pregunto Natsuki

-¿hablas de Brick? Si creo que estaba cerca de la sala de música

-gracias.- dicho esto se encaminaron a dicha sala, cerca de ella se encontraron a un peli-naranja con una gorra roja, ojos rojos como la sangre, vestía unos vaqueros negros camisa roja y una campera arriba de esta, y unos conserves negros-.¡Hey el de gorra!

-¿hummm?

-¡hola! Me llamo Mitsuki y quería que firmes esto.- le mostro el contrato a Brick

-claro.- Brick agarró el contrato en su mano y le dio un vistazo-. Y ¿para qué es?

-bueno es para que…-

-es un contrato

-porque le dijiste eso.-susurro Mitsuki.

-porque él es más inteligente y observador que sus hermanos.- susurro Natsuki viendo a Brick

-bueno suena interesante.- respondió firmando

-¿sí?.- pregunto incrédula Mitsuki

-bueno la pregunta lo manda **Una-demente-suelta **y dice… ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre vestir de rosa todo un día, o tener una cita romántica con tu mayor enemiga (ya sabrá tú quién es XD) cuál eliges?

- ummm tener que vestir todo un día con un vestido rosa o salir en una cita con un descolorante… creo con el descolorante… pero me miraran como un loco por Salir con un descolorante

-¿Tú mayor enemiga es un descolorante?.- pregunto mas incrédula Mitsuki.

-si paso cuando…

-no hay tiempo creo que vi al rubio por aquel lado.- dijo Natsuki arrastrando a su hermana.

-¿espera! No le pedí su autógrafo

-chau… creo.- se despidió Brick extrañado por la aparición de aquellas extrañas chicas.

…

-¡Boomer!.-grito alegre Mitsuki abrazando a un rubio de ojos celestes como el mar

-¿eh? ¿Mitsuki? ¿Natsuki? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-larga historia.- respondió Natsuki mirando las nubes pasar

-oh que bueno volverlas a ver

-me alegro.-dijo Mitsuki-. ¿Puedes firmar esto?

-¿Qué es?

-es por eso que estamos por aquí es un contrato

-bueno.- respondió Boomer firmando los papeles-. Y… ¿para que el contrato?

-solo tienes que responder las preguntas que mandas nuestras lectoras

-y te toca…. La pregunta de **Una-demente-suelta **y dice… ¿Por qué eres tan poco-hombre?

-no estoy de acuerdo con esa pregunta.-dijo Mitsuki haciendo un leve puchero

-no soy poco-hombre, porque Butch sea un pervertido, mujeriego y Brick… sea Brick no significa que yo quede atrás.- respondió con el entrecejo fruncido

-bueno gracias por tu respuesta Bomm nos vemos después.- se despidió Mitsuki-. ¿Ahora donde tenemos que ir?

-otra vez con el peli-rojo.- respondió Natsuki caminando donde por última vez vio a Brick, llegando se chocó con alguien.

-¿estás bien?.- pregunto una voz masculina muy conocida.

-sí.- respondió Natsuki sobándose el lugar afectado por la caída.

-que bueno…

-Natsuki.- se presento recordando que la última vez no había dicho su nombre-. Tenemos otra pregunta para ti Brick

-ah ¿y qué dice?

-es de **yumi-happy **y dice ¿te gusta alguien? y si es así, ¿Quién es?.- leyó la pregunta Mitsuki.

-tal vez si tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe?.- respondió Brick mirando hacio otra parte.

- gracias por tu respuesta y… ¿me das tu autógrafo?.- pregunto Mitsuki.

-bueno.- respondió Brick firmando una libreta

-vamos a buscar a la rosita.-dijo Natsuki mirando las preguntas restantes, luego de un rato de caminar en el gran instituto se encontraron a Momoko con Miyako sentadas en un árbol almorzando.

-hola yo me llamo Mitsuki y ella es mi hermana Natsuki y queríamos saber si querían firmar esto por favor

-claro.- respondieron al unisonó, después de firmar y que Mitsuki viera que estaba todo, Natsuki pregunto.

-la pregunta la mando **yumi-happy **y dice Momoko ¿Cuál es tu dulce favorito?

-mmm… es difícil elegir un favorito si hay tantos.- dijo con brillitos en sus ojos-. Los bombones conm rellenos, los Cup cake de chocolate, los…

-ok entendimos.- dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bueno el próximo es…- dijo Nstsuki después de despedirse de las chicas-. El verde de nuevo

-hey ¿Qué hacen?.- pregunto Boomer acercándose a las gemelas.

-buscando a ti hermano.- contesto Mitsuki.

-¿ya lo buscaron en los campos de entrenamiento?

-mmm no, ya íbamos para allá.- dijo Mitsuki, llegando al campo se encontraron a Butch tirado en el césped debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Butch ¿cuál es tu mayor temor? Pregunta **yumi-happy**.- dijo Natsuki mientras que Butch se sentaba.

-temores no claro que no, yo soy cien por ciento hombre yo no soy como el gay de Boomer.- anuncio apuntándolo acusadoramente.

-hermano pero pensé que las crespypastas te habían dejado un trauma profundo, después de todo la ultima vez tocaste la puerta de mi habitación por qué no podías dormir.- decía Boomer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-cállate Boomer.- hablo Butch con un tono carmesí adornando en sus mejillas.

-solo me dices eso, porque sabes que es la verdad, solo eres un maldito cobarde.- se burlo Boomer sonriendo.

-Boomer cierra la maldita boca.- informo enojado Butch.

-yo la cierro cuando me de la regalada ga..- lo interrumpió Butch abalanzándose sobre el comenzándose a golpearse.

-¡ah esperen no se golpeen!.- grito Mitsuki aterrorizada mientras Natsuki veía la escena divertida-. Natsuki has algo

-pero es divertido

-¡Natsuki!.- grito en reproche, Natsuki soltó un suspiro se acerco adonde se creaba la guerra entre los hermanos y agarro el cuello de la camiseta de Butch.

-ya calmasen.- dijo con aburrimiento-. Bueno y la última pregunta es para ti Butch… de nuevo y es de y dice ¿Porque Butch es un mujeriego y si a estado enserio con alguien o quiere enserio a alguien?

-¿¡qué clase de pregunta es esa!?.- grito Butch-. Dejen de acosarme

-no se solo responde.- dejo Natsuki esperando la respuesta ya que era la última.

-ah.-soltó un suspiro y respondió-. No soy un mujeriego, es la culpa de las chicas que me aman, no y no les importa

-¡Bien!.- gritocon emoción Natsuki.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-no vez Mitsuki era la última pregunta ya podre librarme de esto

-bueno… dejamos a mi hermana estar en su felicidad y les decimos ¡gracias! Por estar con nosotras, espero que les allá gustado el programa y espero sus mensajes con sus criticas para mejorar.., ¡ah! Y no solo pregunten por los RRB o las chicas también por los otros personajes ¿sí? Bueno me despido ¡hasta la otra!

**Cortando trasmisión…**

…

**..**

**.**

**N/A: **

**Hola espero que les haya gustado n.n es mi primer fic como este (como sabrán) y lo siento por la tardanza es que no tengo internet T-T y no vienen a arreglarlo T-T, gracias por tú ayuda yui n.n y…**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: este fic tal vez contara solo de 5 cap **

**Espero sus REVIEWS y que le haya gustado **

**Y si hay un error avisen **

**Faty se despide ¡BYE!**


End file.
